


Where are they now? Minerva McGonagall

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with McGonagall after the war. It's separated into chapters because of the time skips.





	1. The New Headmistress

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

Like so many before her, McGonagall thinks of Hogwarts as home. Everyone is looking to her when the war is finally over and she readily takes on the role of Headmistress. Her first priority, as it has always been, is her students. She takes careful note of who is missing and who is injured and, with a sorrow that she pushes into the back of her mind, who has not made it. She enlists members of the DA and the Order to help notify families and make arrangements as needed. She thanks the ghosts and the portraits and the elves for all of their efforts. She even thanks Peeves (who, for once, says nothing to antagonize her). Minerva is a one-woman machine.

Harry asks her when he can start helping to rebuild the castle, but she silences him with a wave of her hand. “Mr. Potter- Harry- I believe you’ve done enough. Go home.” He looks are her with world-weary eyes, and says the words she knows are coming, “…but… Hogwarts _is_ my home…” She gives him a hug around the shoulders, suggests going home with the Weasleys for now, and promises she will contact him as soon as they have a plan drawn up for rebuilding.

It isn’t until the last person has been seen out of the castle, and the large wooden doors have been closed behind them, that she lets her sorrow bubble up to the surface. She looks around at what’s left of her home and cries. She cries for the children she lost. She cries for the children who will never be the same. She cries the ones who never got to be children. She cries for her staff. She cries for the muggles. She cries for herself. And when she’s too exhausted to cry anymore, she dusts off her robes and makes her way to her new office. There is a lot of work to be done, after all.


	2. Conversations with Harry

True to her word, she contacts Harry the moment she has a plan. He invites her to Grimmauld Place, and she tells Harry how they’re going to help Hogwarts: “Hagrid will lead those working to move the heavy stones in place. Then Filius will lead those working to strengthen the wards and other protective magic as each wall completed. Horace will be working with Bill Weasley to remove any marks (visible and otherwise) left behind by dark magic and other curses. Rolanda will be fixing the Quidditch pitch. Pomona will be salvaging what she can from the Greenhouses. And Sybill has volunteered to redecorate, so she will be starting in the dungeons and work her way up. Does that sound suitable?” Harry smiles wider than he has in months, maybe years. He thinks that while Hermione is the brightest witch of her age, McGonagall may just be the brightest witch of them all. He answers in the affirmative and McGonagall returns with a predictable, “Biscuit, Potter?”

One day, about halfway through the renovation process, McGonagall finds Harry curled up on a staircase. The stairs don’t seem to know which way to move so they’re drifting back and forth in a lazy motion. They stop abruptly when she steps forward, and that’s when Harry looks up and sees McGonagall walking towards him. She looks like a woman on a mission. She tells Harry about her idea to change Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wants to take the emphasis off of “dark” and place it more on “defense” of all types. She asks for Harry’s help to build the curriculum. Before he can even protest she interrupts with, “and I know you’re going to say that you’re no teacher and I know that you can come up with a million reasons why there is someone better suited for the role, but I’ve made up my mind that I want _you_ because no one but _you_ knows how important this is, so  you can save your breath and just follow me.”

Together, they write up lessons for a brand new class called Defense: Spells, Jinxes, and Counter-Curses. Harry has great insight into what spells would be useful, and which jinxes are best saved for higher grades. He knows how important it is for third and fourth years to learn Expecto-Patronum, even if the risk of running into a Dementor is small. What McGonagall wants is for Harry to come to Hogwarts and teach the class himself but she knows she’ll have to handle this part more delicately. “Do you know what you want to do, Mr. Potter, now that there is no mad man to defeat?”

Harry chuckles humorlessly, looking down at his shoes. “Seems that now the one thing I’ve been made to do is over, I have no real answer to that question.”

“Personally I believe that you were made to do more than kill Voldemort. Do you still want to become an Auror?”

“Ron does,” Harry replies quickly. “And I do want to continue being helpful. I think being an Auror will let me do that.”

“I think you are quite right, Mr. Potter, though there are other options that will allow you to maintain your helpfulness.” Harry thinks he knows where she is going with this. “Since we just created a new course, we’re going to need someone to teach it. Are you interested?”

Harry can’t meet her eyes. “I don’t think so, Professor. I know you always believed in me to lead Dumbledore’s Army, but I just don’t think I have it in me. Plus, the students I would be teaching are only a year or so younger than I am- including Ginny. I really am sorry.”

“I can’t force you into the job, but know that I always had you in mind for the position. If you find being an Auror just isn’t for you then feel free to contact me. You know where I’ll be.” She gives Harry a quick smile. “I won’t keep you any longer, Mr. Potter. Thank you again for helping with Defense. You’ve been invaluable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about McGonagall's relationship with Harry. She's always had a soft spot for him. And while Molly is the type of mother to Harry that smothers him in love, McGonagall is the type of mother to Harry that is strict but fair.


	3. The School Year Starts

It’s August 31st and McGonagall is leading the final staff meeting before the students arrive the next evening. “Remember, everyone, that some days will be hard. We may need to put on a brave face to get through class, but know that the students will be feeling the same way. Don’t be afraid to show emotion. They need to know that Hogwarts is still the safe place it has always been. Returning students may be more reluctant to accept some of the changes we’ve made, but just keep assuring them that the changes are for the better. Ms. Hermione Granger will be joining us for her final year of study, and will be given a room in the staff quarters. All students, first years or not, will be arriving via boat. Do we have the boats extended and otherwise charmed to carry everyone across, Filius?” He nods. “Good. Then I think we are ready! Be sure to take a final lap around the castle, so you can feel comfortable with the layout . Remember that what used to be the third floor is now on the fifth floor, and Slytherin house has been moved from the dungeons to the seventh floor. I commend you all on your hard work and dedication to this school. It is my home, and you truly are my family.” Hagrid sniffs, barely holding back his tears, and loudly blows his nose into his large handkerchief. McGonagall can’t look at anyone after that. She simply purses her lips, nods once to the room, and turns to leave.

The Sorting Hat’s song is rather brief. It notes the great wizards that have come from each house, highlighting the good they have done. It praises the occasions of inter-house unity and challenges the students to find ways to reach out to each other. When the sorting is over, McGonagall stands as Headmistress and makes her welcome address. She begins by telling the students of the changes to the castle itself, distributing maps to everyone. Then, she introduces the new Defense course. Lastly, she concludes with her own challenge for inter-house unity.

“We began our Welcome Feast at tables separated by house. That is not to say that these are your permanent seats. In the past, many students have voiced their wish to sit at tables with those of a different house or to visit another house’s common room. There are no rules against doing so. I encourage you to mingle. If you are a Gryffindor, then make friends with Hufflepuffs and sit together. Ravenclaws may find that Slytherins are very clever; study together. Get to know the other students in your school. We’ve lost too many friends- too much family- to let something like house divide us. Hogwarts is our home. May we learn to live in it together, not just alongside each other.” She saw a few faces that didn’t look convinced, but most seemed eager to start anew.

“Prefects, I know you usually guide the first years to your dorms but I would like your new Heads of House to have the honor. Ravenclaws follow Professor Trelawney, Slytherins follow Professor Sinistra, Hufflepuffs follow Assistant Professor Longbottom,” Neville's eyes widen at the title he’s unaware he has and doesn’t think he deserves, “and Gryffindors follow Professor Flitwick.” At first, no one moves. McGonagall knows that this change will be the hardest to adjust to. It is, however, the fresh start that everyone needs. “Quickly, please. It is getting late and classes begin tomorrow!” Everyone moves at once, and the school year is off and running.


	4. New Professors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a POV shift in the middle. I tried to keep in all in McGonagall's perspective, but it is just more interesting knowing what Harry is thinking and doing. The middle paragraph will show up again in Harry's story.

The school year may be over, but McGonagall has a challenge she hoped she would never have to deal with: the Defense Professor curse. After Harry turned down her offer to teach Defense last summer she had to find someone to fill the job opening. Turning to the new Minister of Magic for help, Kingsley Shacklebot had sent a younger Ministry employee to Hogwarts for an interview. He was okay, no Harry Potter, but would do just fine. Before the year was even up, however, he came to the Headmistress and gave his apologetic resignation. He would finish the year, but he would not return for a second one. McGonagall knows she has to fix this before everyone believes that the new Defense class has the same curse as the old one.

Harry wakes up to a very persistent, stern-looking owl tapping on his window. He takes the parchment it is holding but the owl makes no move to leave. It is waiting for a reply. “Must be important,” Harry thinks out loud as he unrolls the letter and begins reading. McGonagall is asking him to teach at Hogwarts. No. She is _begging_ him to teach. Harry hesitates, but not for long. His life is not the same as it was a year ago. He writes a simple note of confirmation and hands it out to the owl saying, “You better take this to her quickly. If you’re back too late I have no doubt that she’ll show up on my doorstep and drag me there herself.” The owl does not see the humor in Harry’s words and pecks his hand as if it knows he’s being cheeky.

McGonagall feels as if the next school year runs even smoother than the previous one did. Her staff is a cohesive unit; her Defense Professor isn’t going anywhere anytime soon (she knew Harry would be a natural); and the students are enjoying a peaceful and more unified Hogwarts. She is relaxing in her office on her first official day of summer break when Horace knocks on the door. She calls him in and instantly sees the regret in his eyes. She knows what’s coming. Horace tells her that he only really came back to Hogwarts as a personal favor to Dumbledore, and he stayed to see that the school got up and running again, but now he knows that Hogwarts is going to be just fine without him. He is retiring for a second (and final) time. McGonagall understands, and sends Horace on his way with warm wishes and an invitation to come and visit any time he wants. Horace thanks her. As he’s halfway out of the door he stops and says, “I hear that young Mr. Malfoy’s house arrest is being lifted any day now. I do believe he was the best potions student I’ve had since Severus.” McGonagall nods and he continues on his way out of her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super obvious cliff hanger. This chapter takes place towards the end of Harry's story and the middle of Draco's, so I tried to keep it as brief as possible.


	5. Life Goes On

McGonagall is enjoying her years as Headmistress, but she still keeps some of the same duties that she had before the title. The one she looks forward to the most is sending out the letters to the children that will be attending Hogwarts for the first time. She always reminisces as she carefully copies names and addresses onto envelopes. Five years ago it was the name Teddy Lupin that made her stop. Remus and Nymphadora were such good students, and such good people. She is glad that Teddy has grown up with people who love and encourage him (although he could do with bit more humility, but that will come with age). This year it’s the name Rose Weasley that makes her stop. She hasn’t had a Weasley at Hogwarts in 16 years. Smiling, she continues writing, thinking that her shock of bright red hair is just what this place needs. When the letters are all addressed she sends each one off with a Hogwarts owl. She finds peace in this moment, reveling in the fact that life goes on. Her work done for the day, she heads off to meet some of the other Professors in Hogsmeade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write about McGonagall all day. She's just so awesome.


End file.
